The Red Band Warrior
by Browni
Summary: A war has exploded between the light and dark Yoshies, through the true cause for the war is hidden...
1. Prelude

Browni The Red Band Warrior  
  
Prelude: Date 5423/3 The End of the 1st Era Heavy rain pattered against the sinister and ominous cathedral structure and an insensitive wind blew its garland fiercely. A low muttering could be heard outside the structure, as black-cloaked men within stooped and chanted in a bizarre speech no longer known. Their leader wore a black mask endowed with horns and black charms that seemed to amass darkness. Bowing to an egg with no Imaginable shade this man lead the chant.  
  
Abruptly, a scarlet robed man burst in drenched due to rain "Nooooo what are you doing?!" said the man crying in rage his robes tattered and he looked like he was about to collapse. He had a young and fair face and looked as though he had been running a long distance. All but the leader seemed unaware of his entrance. "You don't have to do this!"  
  
"Soheman?" their leader laughed piercingly his voice had a strong accent. "Are you all they have left? If I knew you where the very last I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to conceal the place," he sounded quite pleased.  
  
I am not the last! And even as you release it," Soheman gasped then pointing at the egg. "We free its brother!" he yelled triumphantly.  
  
"His brother cannot overcome it with our aid," The masked man sneered. "He will be invincible!" his voice started sounding insane.  
  
"When you where true to our order you gave us power, but now you have betrayed us all Jared," trying to sound courageous. "We will not fight, we will banish his brother and his brother will take it with him," he was now shaking clearly visible by means of his scarlet robes.  
  
This new information took several seconds to sink in for Jared. "You will sacrifice yourself to seal him away?" Jared raged. "These creatures will not be sealed eternally, they will return. You merely delay the problem" Jared sneered.  
  
"But this way the light has a chance" Soheman contradicted, balling his fists.  
  
The "worshipers" ceased the chant, then one of them rose and walked over to the egg and drew out a dagger, and before Sehoman could act he thrust the knife into his chest. Then a low hum began to discharge from the egg, and in seconds it burst open in a blaze of darkness that slowly reveled a dark figure. It was shaped like a man but it was no man for it had a tail and large nose, a near man could see there where small scales covering its body, sharp spikes ran from the back of its head to the tip of its tail, it had countless stripes running vertically, each bearing a dark color, its eyes where dark pools of death and decay every part of the creature was evil down to the core and all who set eyes on knew it was a power of destruction and death.  
  
"You have doomed us all," whispered Sehoman the mere presence of the creature could demoralize down to the soul. His knees buckled soon after he fell unconscious.  
  
"Who calls upon me?" it boomed in an intimidating voice.  
  
"I have released you from your prison," said Jared "And I command you to annihilate the red ones" Jared motioned towards Soheman, seemingly determined to command it  
  
"You think you can control me?" it chuckled, "you are not worthy of kissing my boots, simply for your ignorance I will obliterate this entire place," It said angrily.  
  
"No! They seek to imprison you yet again, you may be able to prevent it. if you hurry!" the masked man said.  
  
"I will not be able to stop them but I will set in motion my part that has been foretold, and my brother will set in motion his. and when I return we will once more clash. This age is ending."  
  
With that the evil entity was gone, and the first yoshi began to roam the land. The two great powers of light and darkness where banished. but not forever.  
  
"That was a scary story daddy," I whispered. "do yoshies think its true?"  
  
My father smiled, "yes some yoshies think the two legendary powers started this war, that's why I read this to you now go to sleep princess."  
  
"Ok daddy I yawned" so I went to sleep. _______________________________________________________________  
  
(This is my first ever fan fiction so please tell me what you think.) I made a few corrections and changes 


	2. A day of life for the Princess

Browni  
  
The Red Band Warrior  
  
Chapter 1 THE WAR  
  
Date 13/4 beginning of the 5th Era  
  
"Since the great crime the sorcerer, Jared Cragfire of the mask was exiled to a great isle without thinking creatures. There he might do no destruction. as well humans soon began to disappear, the closest living links are the elves who live in silence deep within the forests of the Green isle or Yoshi Island." so sayeth the Light Power  
  
Poshina awoke with a start. Drips of cool water covered her body. sweat. She tried to remember the dream she just had, was it a memory probably form when she was little. there was a book and her father. an old story. She shook herself from the daze of trying to remember. She got off her deep blue bed, stood up, and stretched her muscles. She looked around lazily at the contents of her stone room, a light blue staff with a large orb at the tip glowing purple, a huge tank full of water and fishes of every sort, the tank covered an entire wall, and a clock with ten numbers and three hands slowly ticking. And a table with a mirror over it on the opposite side of her fish tank. On the table was a crown. A crown worn by the crown princess, for this was the crown princess of Yoshi Island.  
  
In case you don't know what Yoshi Island is let me tell you . Yoshi Island (or The Green Isle) is an Island (of course) in a world called Tornin. Tornin is a large planet larger than Earth and with a gigantic ocean called Marino. Marino covers most of Tornin and is dotted with islands large and small and some by magical ways, both. One of these is called Yoshi Island and is inhabited by take a guess.Yoshies. Yoshies are a lizard like race, they stand upright on two legs their skin color varies as does their power, if I was to tell all of the powers Yoshies had. that would take forever so you will learn more later, they also have tails for balance and as a weapon. Male Yoshies have spikes running down their backs as sharp as the sharpest knife, at the top of their head the spikes are large at the tip of their tail quite small. Females have only four spikes at the upper part of their back, but their tail is heavier and tougher effective for bludgeoning their foes. To the northwest of Yoshi Island is a chain of mountains known as The Fire Mountains. Just east of that, Daghobigi Dessert. To the southwest a land of evil surrounded by The Great Wall of Pain. To the east a great kingdom. A great war broke out at the beginning of the 5th age and has been going ever since. Thirteen years and four months of war so far. many a brave soul has fallen and many have yet to fall.  
  
"Oh man, I'm late for school!" Poshina yelled. The purple yoshi picked up her crown and staff and rushed out of her room, turned into a large stone hall with lots of doors and ran down the hall. A male blue yoshi dodged her and quickly bowed.  
  
"Poshina! Wait" cried a deep voice from behind her. She recognized the voice as Proshi, her father. "Where are you going?" Poshina whizzed around to see her father right behind her. Proshi wearing his usual Stiff stare. Poshina's father is a stiff Purple Yoshi, he is(usually) kind, but has trouble showing it. Poshina loves her father but sometimes whishes he would disappear, just for a day or two for allowance.  
  
"To school where else?!" Poshina replied harsher than she meant, the last thing she wanted was to get in trouble because of speaking harshly.  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth Proshi began laughing heartily witch he rarely does "Poshina I should look to you more often when I need a cheering," Laughing as he said the words "Poshina Princess, its Saturday.  
  
Poshina felt relieved and embarrassed, her father will hold that against her for a long time. The only things that made her father laugh where her follies. Perhaps is was the war but her father had always been very depressed. "That's not funny Father," Poshina sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"who said I wanted something? Hmm," her father said quizzically. Great the one time she wants him to get to the point quickly he wont.  
  
"Father, usually when you ask me where I'm going you either suspect me of doing something wrong or you wish to ask me a favor." Poshina replied as a mater a factly as she could muster.  
  
"I think your too smart for your own good Poshina, your only twelve years old." He said. "Alright, I want you to take this note down to Commander Gallows in the barracks please."  
  
She snatched the envelope from his hand "fine," she grumbled. Through the barracks was right where she was going to go since there was no school. She only grumbled so he wouldn't make a habit of making her do things for him in stead of the servants.  
  
She went through the labyrinth of corridors, doors, and stairwells twisting and turning moving through the passage ways that she had known by heart science she was three years old. In fifteen minutes she had arrived, the barracks is a training center for the soldiers, so it is usually filled with the angry cries of frustrated trainers and trainees. The entire barracks is one giant round underground room with two floors, one is the observation floor witch is a raised "doughnut" in wish you can see everything that is going on in the bottom floor without getting in the way, the other is a circle filled with practice dummies and shooting targets all and all about fifty feet in diameter.  
  
Poshina walked up to the nearest soldier, who was busy kicking a practice dummy and asked him "where is Commander Gallows?"  
  
"Commander Gallows is on the observation deck Princess" said the soldier saluting her.  
  
"At ease," Poshina replied. She found that is she didn't say this, the soldiers would be saluting for hours on end until Commander Gallows asked them "WHAT THE @#$% ARE YOU DOING!" Very well trained, not very smart.  
  
Poshina climbed the steps and spotted out Commander Gallows. Gallows is a male red yoshi with battle scars all over his body and face, Gallows is nice to civilians and royalty but NOT nice to low ranking soldiers.  
  
"Commander Gallows I have a letter from my father" Poshina said nicely while holding out the letter.  
  
"Oh hello Princess, what have we here?" he said taking the letter Poshina's hand. "Ugh, more paperwork, and I was having a good day." Poshina hardly believed that he had ever had a "good day". "I've yelled at twelve people all ready, makes for a good day. Is that all Princess?"  
  
"Yes, Commander Gallows. Bye," said Poshina turning to the rails to watch the soldiers train. Poshina did this every Saturday she found watching the soldiers fascinating, some days she wished she was one of them out in battle fighting for her kingdom. After watching them for about fifteen minutes she got up and returned to her room. Where she pondered what to do. Eventually she cracked, she was WAY to bored so she decided to do something she did very rarely for fear of getting caught, she was going to sneak out. Poshina crawled under her bed for the loose stone that led to a secret passageway out of the castle. Poshina was not allowed to leave the castle without an escort, and she hated that.  
  
Soon Poshina was out of the castle and in town she had to leave her crown and staff behind(they where a bit obvious) and entered the market, one of her favorite places in the world. Poshina loved the hustle and bustle of the market, it was noon so the market was buzzing. She was hungry so she bought herself a candied fruit from her favorite restaurant called The Big Red. She met a small number of friends(who don't know that she is the Princess) and evaded a few people that might recognize her as the princess.  
  
By the instance she started home it was late so she was weary and careless. Just as she was looking for the certain rock on the castle wall.  
  
"Hey! You! stand your ground," yelled an official sounding voice behind her. Aw man now I am in for it Poshina thought. She turned around and saw an orange Yoshi moving towards her wearing a helmet bearing the seal of the Royal Guard. "Put your hands where I can see them!" Poshina did accordingly.  
  
"Sir I am Poshina, I know I'm not allowed out on my own. Please escort me to father so I can receive proper punishment." Poshina felt down hearted, she was going to grounded for a month.  
  
"Ha, this may be my first day of duty but I wasn't born yesterday," he said still acting very official. "come on, your going to the dungeon."  
  
"WHAT! I have the royal sta.," oh no, she just remembered she left her staff in her room, she used that staff to identify herself to clueless soldiers.  
  
The Guard soon grabbed her by the arms, tied her hands together, and dragged her in the castle to the dungeon, and threw her in a cell. Poshina sat there in the cell for hours all the time yelling for help. After two hours in the cell she heard footsteps coming towards her cell, is was her father Proshi. He only said one thing releasing her form her cell.  
  
"your grounded for a month you know,"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Please Review - it took me a long time to post this chapter.  
A different protagonist in the next chap. 


	3. A day of life for the Slave

Browni  
  
The Red Band Warrior  
  
Chapter 2 The Soldier Date 13/4 5th Era (year/month 40 days to a month ten months per year.)  
  
"Come into the darkness from which I came, see me and despair. Fear my prowess that is stronger than near all beings, met only by my brother, and exceeded only by one, but he does not interfere. Few can fathom the limits to my power." So sayeth the Dark Power  
  
Deep in a dark land, a black bell tolled and evil was awoken for the night. It was another night of training for the Dark Army, A hoard of dark creatures many of them yoshies but cursed, long they had been damned. When a foul creature awoke he stirred these dark yoshies and armed them for a battle that had been fought by the foul creature as long as time. This was a battle of good and evil, yin and yang, light and dark. Death and despair followed this creature wherever he went, thus he forced these upon others. He had never experienced happiness before and he hated all that had. Thus he swept upon this land and cursed it. But there was one dark yoshi who was different.  
  
Browshi was a simple dark yoshi warrior, through he did not know it he was important, he was. Hardly more than a slave he was a good soldier, he was an exceptional fighter, loyal (he thought), and emotionless. Browshi woke to the toll of the bell and rose from the ground where he slept. He and his fellow soldiers that slept around him stood and formed a line, they marched to the battle preparation hall (prep hall). Browshi was a brown yoshi, brown yoshies are quick and agile but don't do well when taking blows. Today was different for Browshi because today was his first battle. He was soon to do battle with the light yoshies right outside the Crack of Crag. The Crack of Crag was fabled to imprison a great evil, none have entered then left the crack. Browshi knew he was probably going to die, the enemy outnumbered them two to one.  
  
"You still haven't told me the purpose of this battle Grishi," said a dark green yoshi to a gray yoshi. They where standing on a balcony far above the prep hall.  
  
"It's a diversion, we will divert their army to the crack. while we attack Yoshi Castle, Grawn." Replied Grishi.  
  
"Still seems like a waste of soldiers, too me," said Grawn.  
  
"Ah but you think too simply, you never had a mind for tactics," said Grishi.  
  
"Anyway, have you seen the new soldiers?" Said Grawn "its incredible!"  
  
"Yes, soldier four hundred and twenty-five isn't it" Said Grishi "What was his true name, Browi?"  
  
"It's Browshi, but I have NEVER seen a new soldier much less a twelve year old fight like that!" Said Grawn  
  
"Yes he's very good. too good" Said Grishi  
  
"What are you saying?" Said Grawn.  
  
"That he might start thinking he is more than a worm, our hidden leader doesn't care if we are overthrown. So long as he has someone to rally the troops and carry out his plans." Hissed Grishi.  
  
"Oh. okay I get it, you think we should eradicate him" Said Grawn  
  
"Yes," said Grishi  
  
". Actually it matters not, he's going into battle for the diversion. How convenient" Laughed Grawn  
  
"Sir! The troops are here." Said a yoshi that had just walked onto the balcony.  
  
Grishi and Grawn walked to the tip of the stone balcony that looked over the prep hall where one thousand soldiers where lined and ready for battle.  
  
"Who do you serve!" yelled the two yoshies  
  
"THE DARK EMPIRE!" the army yelled back  
  
"What do you live for!" they yelled over the balcony  
  
"TO DESTOY!" the army yelled back again.  
  
"Tonight you march to the Great Crack to slay the light forces there!" Yelled Grawn. "Now MARCH!"  
  
And so the army left to fight an impossible battle of a war they never wanted. Browshi marched at the back, as did all brown yoshies, to speed the rest of the army up. A few warriors where trampled because they couldn't keep up. And then they saw it. a mass twice as large as their own it was daylight now and the adversary shone like a star, a hoard of green, blue, red, pink, purple, and many more colored Yoshies. Then they charged Browshi felt the adrenaline start flowing and his body tense up. The sound of the charge was immense like thunder that went on forever. It took ten seconds for the armies to clash. Yoshies fight wars much differently than we ever did the fight with their hands, feet, and tails. It was gore everywhere two dark yoshies ripping the head off a blue yoshies, removed arms and legs some Yoshies had their guts spilling due to the razor sharp spikes of males. To Browshi the battle lasted forever, yelling and screaming from both sides. Some of the elite had punching daggers. Browni searched the chaos for a good target. Browshi never found one, a green yoshi popped out of nowhere and gave him a blow to the head, and the world went suddenly black. Now I'm dead he thought.  
  
"Browshi" said a soft voice. "Browshi wake up,"  
  
Browshi opened his eyes and sat up, he was floating everywhere it was white, bright white.  
  
"There we go," said the soft voice.  
  
Browshi felt as though he had suddenly woken up "Who are you?" cried Browshi in surprise. "Where are you? Where am I?"  
  
"The first. I will not answer now. The third. you are in limbo. The second I am right here" suddenly a Yoshi materialized out of nowhere but not a yoshi like any that Browshi had ever seen, the shape was the same but the colors. light colored stripes ran down his body a huge amount of them, he had golden eyes, his face seemed to have a calming stare, he moved gracefully but powerfully he seemed like a rainbow that was shaped like a Yoshi, when Browshi saw him he thought powerful but also gentle and kind. Deep in his eyes he also had sadness, as though he had made a huge error that had burdened him a long time.  
  
Browshi was terrified. This was a light yoshi. an enemy but this foe was far beyond him. "Wha. What are you?" Browshi said shakily  
  
"I did not come to answer questions I came to ask them. Who are you?" he said softly  
  
"I. I am soldier four two five Browshi of the Dark Army," Browshi replied  
  
"And who do you want to become, four two five? He said  
  
"I do not wish to become anything," said Browshi regaining his stiff good soldier attitude.  
  
"Than you will become nothing, but I will ask you again later, and maybe your mind will change. For now, sleep." Then suddenly Browshi's head became heavy and he slept.  
  
Browshi woke up on the battlefield, and found that the head injury he had suffered had vanished.  
  
"That should have killed me," Browshi said to himself. "I'm supposed to be dead," then he remembered the dream. Did that thing save me? He thought, No don't be irrational it was just a dream.  
  
Browshi got up and looked around, bodies everywhere and the stench was overwhelming how long had he been out? One day more? It was impossible to tell. Browshi began to walk back to the dark lands and he would tell the commanders that he had survived, so he could be a slave again. Why did he return? Because it was the only way he saw.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Finally done 


End file.
